estrevistas!
by Natyzinha-chan
Summary: várias entrevistas com os personagens de naruto!8D 1ºCap: Pein e Konan! 2º Cap. Temari e Gaara!
1. Chapter 1

yo gente! minha 1ª fic! espero que gostem!

eu fiz essa fic junto com minha prima.

*ação ou narração*

Pessoa: Fala

Pessoa: #pensamento#

Naruto não me pertence, e se pertencesse, eu faria algo pra ficar junto com o Hidan! *O*

* * *

Lust: yo! Aqui estamos nós com mais uma entrevista de personagens de anime=^.^= E nossos convidados são...Pain e Konan *Konan chuta Pain pra dentro*

Konan: entra logo,cafajeste.

Pain: T_T machucou!

K: você é um homem ou um rato?Fica chorando e dps diz q é homem.

P: qui qui *imitando um ratinho*

*gota geral*

T: tobi gostar de ratinhos!Tobi is a good boy!

L: tah, ninguém pediu sua opinião, vamos começar logo!

Dei: hА hА! Se fudX!

L: o mesmo vale pra você loira.

*gota geral* *dei senta e fica quietinho*

L: 1ª pergunta! Konan, como você consegue viver na akatsuki?  
K: nem eu sei! Ninguém lá presta!

P: nem eu?

K: principalmente você!

P: X.X

K: o único que pode chegar a prestar é o itachi! Ele é tão bonito!

*suspiro geral das meninas* *entra itachi com uma bengala e óculos de cego*

Ita: detesto interromper sua viagem mas,eu estou pedindo uma contribuição; meu irmão me odeia, eu matei minha família, fiquei cego,vivo com um bando de malucos que querem dominar o mundo, então, por favor, me ajudem com yenes (n/a e a²:mercenário!) *barulho de grilo*

Ita: gente, as moedas!

K: itachi,aqui não é uma lotação, é um programa de entrevistas

L: estou cansada de tanta gente me interrompendo!

*cena violenta d+ para ser exibida* *de volta*

Platéia e convidados estarrecidos e faxineiros levando o que sobrou do Itachi

K: lá se foi um grande homem

P: eu sou o que pra você?T_T

K: Pain, você no serve nem praquilo!

L: UIA, que fofoca XP então por que você ta com ele?

K: meu, ele é o líder! é brincadeira, ainda acho seu manual, pra alguma coisa você deve servir

D e T: Pain-sama é broxa!

P: estão despedidos!ò:.:ó

D: não pode nos despedir, somos criminosos (n/a: é que assim, o Pain pode ser o lider, mas não é o chefe, entom ñ pode despedi-los =D|n/a²: de qualquer forma, akeles dois são teimosos, não iam sair fora nem se quebrasem a chapinha do dei e dissessem q o tobi é um mau garoto^^)

L: tem razão! Mas você é burro hein?! X)

*Pain cai duro*

L: 2ª pergunta! Pain, como é viver no meio de um monte de homens e de uma mulher?

P: morar no meio de um monte de homens... ONE HELL!

*fumaça preta e chamas atrás*

P: morar com uma mulher... HEAVEN

*olhos brilhando, nuvens branquinhas e anjos atrás*

Na platéia.

Shika: nuvens! Legal^^

Tema: preguiçoso! Acorde uma vez na vida!

Shika: Temari problemática!ù.ú

*Gaara, que estava sentado na frente vira pra trás*

Gaa: o que você disse?! Ela não é só problemática! Ela é teimosa, estressada, mandona, psicopata, tem dupla personalidade, fala sozinha e.

*Gaa nota que Temari esta pegando o leque*

Gaa: um anjo na minha vida, um exemplo de irmã.

*todos olhando*

Shika: mas você não disse que ela era estressada, mandona e mais um monte de coisas?

Gaa: *cochicha* fica quieto antes que ela mate a gente!

Shika: yare, yare não posso morrer!

Gaa: por que?

Shika: yare, yare, vou ser pai^^

Gaa: sabaku...

*interrompido por Tenten*

Tenten: eu vou ser tia!

*olhos brilhando e gritando pra caramba*

Neji: mas você não é parente de nenhum deles!

Tenten: até sua prima fazer algo com o Naruto, eu já vou estar velha e com o pé na cova!

*hinata cora, naruto se enfurece*

Neji: você pode ser no máximo madrinha # ¬¬ de vez em quando não acredito nela¬¬#

Tenten: atá jА sei como vou arranjar dinheiro pro vestido # muahauhauha 8D#

Neji: Como?

Tenten: oras! vou vender seu cabelo

*Neji tem um treco e fica balbuciando: meu cabelo, meu cabelo o_o*

Tenten: neji, querido, era brincadeira! # medo dele ú.u#

Neji: Ufa! *Agarra Tenten*

Tenten: porém, você precisa cortar as pontas duplas =/

neji: p-pontas duplas? i.i

Tenten: aham.

Neji: cadê meu creme? você colokou ele na minha bolsa?

Naru: Bolsa? Neji! eu achei que você fosse Homem!

Hina: todos do clã tem uma! ela é versátil, moderna, cabe de tudo. Desde o seu Creme, até a Kyuubi.

*dentro do Naruto: ON*

Naru: ouviu Kyuubi? nunca entre em Bolsas! o_o

kyuu: =O_O= o-okay.

*dentro do Naruto: OFF*

Hina: ...e é a única que tem eletricidade por dentro.

Dei: wwhhee!!*-V achei um lugar pra minha chapinha! Hina-Chan, meu amor, me empresta a bolsa?

Naru: que história é essa de 'meu amor'? ò.o *ciúmes*

Dei: é brincadeira! ¬.V agora a bolsa *.V

*Hina entrega o creme pro Neji e a Bolsa pro Dei*

voltando à família Sabaku e Shika.

Tema: você nunca me chama de meu amor! ò.ó *voz assassina, bate na cabeça de Nara*

Shika olha para Temari, Depois para Gaara e depois pra Kankurou, do lado de Temari cantando Barbie Girl

Shika: entre vc e seu irmão, o menos perigoso é...Gaara, Help me O_O

*pula no pescoço do Mini-Cunhado, com medo de Temari*

Neji: essa aí mete medo em qualquer um u.u

Tema: o que você disse?! ò.ó

Tenten: ninguém encosta a mão ou o leque no MEU prego!

Tema: prego? ò.o

Tenten: é olha isso!

*vira a cabeça de Neji, e mostra no formato da cara dele, um prego*

*todos caem rindo, até lust ela olha pros convidados*

L: o que é ISSO?!ò_ó

*situação ON:*

pein e konan no mair amasso, com várias chupadas no pescoço e os sobretudos meio abertos*

*situação off*

*konan volta pro seu lugar, sem o sobretudo e com o cabelo meio desarrumado*

*todos olham menos Shika que fechou os olhos por causa da Famália Sabaku, e Itachi por que é cego*

tenten: Hyuuga Neji, se você olhar e tiver hemorragia nasal, você vai descobrir o que é hemorragia interna!

*na mesma hora, o gênio Hyuuga volta ao normal, fecha os olhos e põe a bandana na frente dos olhos*

(nЦo adianta muita coisa, pois ele tem o byakugan ú.ú)

Dei: Itachi!Itachi! você ta perdendo a konan de sobretudo!

Ita: ah, eu já vi ela sem roupa nenhuma mesmo u.u

L: 3ª pegunta! Konan, você já teve um caso com o Itachi?

K: digamos que sim.

P: o que?! por que?! T:.:T

P: Itachi, como pôde?! ó:.:ò

I: Itachi: oras! podendo */O\*

P: eu vou te matar!

L: faz isso fora do progama!4ª pergunta! Pein, como é ser corno? 8D (ela nem gosta de por lenha na fogueira ¬¬')

P: é uma dor enorme i:.:i

*passa mão na cabeça*

K: Pein, eu nem estava com você quando fiquei com o Itachi, além do mais, eu sou livre e faço o que quero! ò.Ó

L: Ui! ^.^ essa foi boa

*EMO Clod em cima de Pein*

Sasuke: Devolve minha EMO Cloud!i.i (chegou o EMO máster naum gosto mto dele)

*Itachi olha pra parede*

Ita: Sasuke!

Sasu: eu? =^.^=

Dei: *vira a cabeça de Itachi pro lado certo* U.V olha pro lado certo anta!

L: 5ª e última pergunta, pros dois! o que vocês mudariam na vida de vocês?

P: eu me casaria e teria um filho com minha linda Konanzinha *

K: nunca teria conhecido esse baka!

T: Tobi quer saber por que!

K: porque daí nunca teria conhecido vocЙs!

I: mas e eu? ó/-\ò

K: você eu encontro em qualquer lotação ú.u *músiquinha de fim de programa*

L: esse foi o primeiro progama de entrevistas até a vista e...sempre leiam minhas fics!!

FIM!

yo minna!  
tudo bem?  
essa é minha primeira fic, está ruinzinha, mas.  
a Konan tava de TPM nessa fic, portanto o mal-humor ^^

Reviews ONEGAI T.T é nesse botão aki embaixo, não dói!


	2. Chapter 2

InoXGaaraXTemari

Ino: Sejam bem vindos ao segundo programa de entrevistas! Hoje eu fui escalada para entrevistar duas pessoas que tem um caso! Entrem pequenos convidados!  
*entra Gaara e Temari*  
Ino: Espera aí! Você não tem um caso com seu irmão. Querida, você não é aqui!

Temari: Honney, mudança de scipt (ou sei lá a jossa¬¬), você é tão burra que não sabe ler?(credo, ela tá mto paty: "Honney" X.x)  
Ino: não querida, eu não sou você!  
Gaara: Calma as duas! Ino, de onde você tirou que era GaaLee? ¬¬'  
Ino: tá escrito aqui! ó.ò

Gaa: tá, você pegou o errado! tá aqui o oficial!  
Autora: dá pra andar logo? eu mudei por que não queria Hentai/Yaoi na minha fic! agora começem! ò.Ó

Ino: 1ª pergunta Gaara, o que você acha da sua irmã?  
Gaa: como eu disse antes, ela é uma louca, psicopata, uma smigol do caramba e...  
*teme levantando com o leque* *gaara olha aterrorizado*  
Gaa: ... uma amor de pessoa um exemplo de irmã!  
*tema senta* *gota geral*  
Ino: 2ª pergunta, Temari, o que você acha do seu irmão?  
Tema: é um EMO-Gótico portador de um demônio, sonâmbulo, que detesta todo mundo.  
Ino: bem, você todo mundo odeia! 3ª pergunta, Gaara, como é ser portador de um demônio?  
Gaa: ......Normal.  
Ino: ¬¬ nossa! Você ajudou muito! Agora pra loira falsa. Como é roubar o namorado das outras?  
Tema: muito bom, se for de loiras burras como você, melhor! *sorriso vitorioso*  
Ino: ah é?! Sua vad**! Devolva Meu Shikamaru! *olhar assassino* *se levanta*  
Tema: o Shika-kun merece coisa melhor que você! *se levanta tbm*  
Ino: então o que ele tah fazendo com você?! (UI XD doeu)  
*platéia vaia*

Shika: Problemáticas! (eu tinha q colokar isso xD)  
*gaara se levanta falando alto*  
Gaa: dá pras duas pararem de brigar?!  
Ino: dá um boa razão!  
Gaa: eu posso e vou matar as duas se não pararem! Dá pra ficarem quietas agora!  
*platИia assustada* *as duas se sentam e a entrevista continua*  
Ino: Gaa-Chan, de quem você gosta?  
Tema: #Que não seja homem! Que não seja homem#  
Lee: #Seja eu! Seja eu *.*# (gayyyy O.O)  
Kankurou: #Que seja gostosa! Que seja gostosa!# (ele e Jiraya se parecem agora º.º)  
Sakura: #Quem será? Inner: é lógico que é você#  
Hinata: #Que não seja Naruto-kun! Que não seja Naruto-kun#  
Naruto: #Que não seja Hinata-chan#  
Tenten #Esqueci de fechar a porta do meu quarto! Ah, mas ninguém vai entrar lá mesmo. ICHI!Esqueci a porta de casa aberta o.o#  
Gaa: *cora* Eu gosto da...do....  
*kankurou e Temari desmaiam*  
Gaa: Da...*kanku e Tema voltam* da Tenten! =]  
*pletéia espantada, holofote na Panda* *kankurou tendo Hemorragia Nasal* ( baka!! ¬¬)  
Tenten: Quem, eu? Eu não fiz nada!  
autora: Panda, o que você fez? :3

Panda(Tenten): Ah, matei um cara semana passada!  
platéia: ..... o.o *medo*  
Gaa: Meu amor! *suspira*  
Tenten: Quer dizer, não fui eu, foi o Neji! Ele estava com coques semana passada!  
Neji: eu?! eu nunca usei coques na vida

TenTen: o que é isso na sua cabeça então?  
*Neji pega um espelho e vê dois coques na cabeça dele* *olha ameaçadoramente para Tenten*  
*polcias levam Neji*  
Ino: Ignorando isso...Tema, o que você acha desta grande revelação?  
Tema: Bem, dou graças a deus por não ser um homem! ^^

Ino: eu tbm! Gaara, o que você mais gosta na Panda?  
Gaa: O jeito dela de matar!  
TenTen: caramba! não era pra falar!  
Neji: Tenten, você sabe do que ele está falando? õ.o

*tenten assusta* *gritando mto alto*  
Ten: DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO, DO INFERNO?! *medo*  
Ino: se acalme, vamos continuar! Temari, o que rolou entre você e o Deidara?  
*shika acorda e fica atento pela resposta*  
Tema: Bem, só amizade

Dei: Amizade?! E aquele dia em que dormimos juntos? Peraí, não foi só um dia! foi o tempo em que aquele preguiçoso estava com o Loira Ino, esqueceu?! ò.V

Tema: Deidra...seu idiota

*shika indo bater em Deidra* (o Kankurou tava cantando uma música brega e o Gaara fora parado pela Tenten pke segundo ela: era dever do Shika)  
Tema: Dá pros dois pararem?! Sim, eu tive um caso com o Deidara e você na época estava com a Loira Oxigenada Porquinha! Então não pode falar nada!  
Shika: Mas você disse que nunca tinha tido caso com ninguém! ó.ò

Tema: Disse?  
*Ino interrompe*  
Ino: e esse foi mais um progama de entrevistas ja-ne!  
*música de fim de progama*

* * *

oi pessoas felizes :3 tai aí o segundo Cap.  
eu escrevi também com ajuda da minha prima ^^

espero q tenham gostadu Ja-ne!  
Reviews plz =)

kissus! =*


End file.
